


Blame

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Prompt: during a battle, Pietro isn't fast enough, and Wanda is hurt - he starts training obsessively and nobody seems to notice (he's always moving anyway) until he passes out - Clint to the rescue! Love your hawksilver fics!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame

Pietro refused to be moved.

 

His sister, his only remaining family member, his best friend was lying unmoving on a hospital bed and the stupid Avengers actually thought that he cared about things like sleeping, showering and getting something to eat.

 

He wasn't moving from this seat until Wanda had woken up.

 

It had been his fault. It was _all_ his fault, really. He was the one who ran away from the orphanage when they were eleven, forcing them both into a life on the streets. He was the one who convinced Wanda to volunteer for the SHIELD experiments. It was supposed to be a way to make them stronger, keep them safe. Then SHIELD turned out to by HYDRA and he found himself responsible for all the pain and torment Wanda was put through. He was the one who was too busy leering at a certain bow wielding Avenger when Wanda was taken down by a stray energy beam.

 

He's the reason his sister is fighting for her life.

 

So Pietro doesn't move. He remains still in his seat, fighting the burning need to run, to expend his building energy. He knows the others are worried about him, the way he's practically vibrating in the chair, sweat pouring from his skin as he ignores his compulsion to release his speed.

 

The team are talking about sedating him against his will when, after 42 hours, 13minutes and 52 seconds, Wanda opens her eyes.

 

Pietro clings to her, tears soaking into her hospital gown as he whispers Sokovian promises into her skin. He'll never let anything happen to her again.

 

She manges to persuade Pietro to finally leave the hospital room. Clint tries to get him to eat something before he sleeps but Pietro ignores him as he heads to his room. He sees the hurt expression on Clint's face as he shoulders past him and although it pangs his heart he has to stand firm in his new convictions. His feelings for Clint don't matter. Wanda is his priority. Always and forever. There's no room for his wants or needs, not if he wants to keep Wanda safe.

 

Pietro wakes after seventeen hours of uninterrupted sleep to find Wanda discharged and giggling with Vision in the kitchen. Just four days ago the sight of Wanda and the robot would have angered him but knowing how close he came to losing her, he just wants her to be happy.

 

He doesn't leave her side for the rest of the week. Clint tries to approach him, _keeps_ trying despite the cold shoulder Pietro gives him. The rest of the team give him funny looks, trying to puzzle out what's changed but then they remember how Wanda was after Pietro almost died and they figure that it must just be one of those “twin things” and leave him alone.

 

A week after the incident, Wanda joins back in with training. Pietro thinks it's too soon but he's overruled. At Steve's request, Tony had been working on a simulation of the previous battle. Steve wanted to run through it again, to see if anyone had learned from their mistakes. Pietro is determined that this time he'll save her.

 

Except he's not fast enough. He had been on the other side of the street, helping move people to safety, as soon as he sees the beam swing towards Wanda he shoots towards her. He doesn't make it in time. Seeing Wanda on the ground again, even in a simulation, is like a punch to the stomach.

 

He refuses to let it knock the air out of him though. He's already cut Clint out, this can't be harder than that, all he needs to do is train more, be _faster._ He can do it. He won't let it happen again.

 

He runs. Faster and farther than he's ever ran before.

 

He's awake each morning before dawn and collapses into bed each night well after midnight. Steve slaps him on the back and commends him on his new training regime. The others smile and marvel at how much faster he is during their training exercises. Wanda is proud of the Avenger her brother is becoming.

 

Only Clint seems to recognise the warning signs of exhaustion, his concerned eyes following Pietro's every move. It's a good thing Pietro is still avoiding him, he doesn't want to hear it. His training may be making him a bit more tired than usual but it's working. He knows that if Steve were to run that program again that he would reach her in time. A little tiredness and muscle pain is a small price to pay.

 

As they gather for the latest simulation, exercise Pietro is determined. He skips breakfast that morning, too focused on the task ahead. He's going to prove to himself that all the hard work has been worth it.

 

This new simulation is a little ridiculous, Pietro is pretty sure that the monster attacking New York is supposed to be Godzilla. He rolls his eyes at the first sight of it and has to shake off a dizzy spell.

 

_Right, no eye rolling. Focus._

 

As Pietro zooms about the virtual streets of New York, clearing the area of civilians he hears a muffled curse. Natasha is pinned down, Godzilla roaring his way towards her. Pietro knows that only a few weeks ago she would have been too far away, but not anymore.

 

With an extra burst of speed he moves towards her. He's almost there when black spots start to appear in front of his face. It's suddenly hard to breathe. He keeps pushing. He manages to sweep Black Widow out of the path of destruction just in time.

 

Pietro tries to smile at her, to quip the stupid catchphrase that Clint hates so much. The words don't come. Natasha looks alarmed. Why does she look so worried? The world is blinking in and out, Pietro can hear a buzzing static in his head. He thinks he hears someone yell his name and he starts to turn just as the blackness takes him.

 

*

 

“ _No_ , I told you he was pushing himself too damn hard and you did nothing about it.”

 

Pietro can hear Clint. He sounds angry. That's not right, Clint shouldn't ever be angry. He tries to reach towards where the voice is coming from but he can't move. _Huh, he must be dreaming_. He drifts as he listens to the raised voices.

Steve is talking now. Pietro likes Steve. He's a good leader, a bit of a goody goody maybe but someone that has his respect. He wonders why Clint is shouting at him.

 

“Come on Clint, not even Wanda realised that something was wrong. It was just your word. We all know that the two of you had been going through a rough patch, I just thought you were reading too much into it. I'm sorry. Dr Cho says he'll be fine. He just needs some fluids and to take it easy.”

 

“You better hope she's right.”

 

Pietro hears Steve sigh and leave.

 

“Are you getting anything from him?” Clint's voice is quiet and desperate. Pietro wants to assure him that everything is going to be OK but he's still floating.

 

“He's happy to hear your voice.” Wanda is there now as well. Pietro wonders who she's talking about.

 

“Why did he do this?”

 

Wanda sounds sad as she answers, “It is my fault. He believes that he was to blame for my getting hurt. He believes that he was to blame for a lot of things.”

 

“Yeah? Well he's an idiot.”

 

“Hmm. I am sorry that I didn't notice. It's been the two of us for so long and I have neglected him lately. I've been too busy with Vision and training, trying to prove that I won't get hurt again.”

 

Clint snorts. “Jesus, you _are_ twins. Both as bad as each other.”

 

Pietro feels rough hands stroke through his hair. He's more aware now, he remembers what happened. He kind of agrees with Clint, he _is_ an idiot.

 

“People get hurt.” Clint sounds tired and Pietro is pretty sure that it's Clint's hands that are brushing against his hair. “We're the Avengers. We don't have long life expectancies. It's no-ones fault, it's part of the job. You both need to accept that if you want to continue.”

 

“M'sorry” Pietro has found the strength to speak, causing Wanda and Clint to both reach for his hands. He blinks up at them.

 

“Please don't do this again. No more crazy training.” Wanda has tears in her eyes as she smiles down at him, kissing his left hand.

 

“I swear.”

 

“And no more cutting me out. Please, don't ever do that again.” It's Clint's turn to plead with him. Pietro's eyes widen as Clint drops a kiss to his right hand. It feels right. He squeezes their hands, offering assurance to his sister and the man he just might be a little bit in love with.

 

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://pietrolovesclint.tumblr.com)


End file.
